Yureka (Jang-Gun)
Jang-Gun's secret identity when doing his investigations. At first he came across Yureka's AI ID card by accident when Jae-Ha accidentally dropped it. Personality Jang-Gun is generally a selfish kid and will do anything to achieve his own goals, yet he remains loyal to his friends and has some sense of honor. He often keeps his friends out of the loop when danger is concerned. In real life he is Jang-gun, but in Lost Saga, he refers himself as Lotto. Even he admits he is not sure which of the two is his real personality. History MEETING YUREKA ARC Hunting at Terror Tower (Redirected from Lotto (Jang-Gun)) After getting his ID card renewed, Jang-Gun logs in and greets his friends, though none of them recognize her. He assumes it's because they're mad he's late, but Piri confirms they never met before, calling him "miss" offending him. Asking if even Piri thinks he looks like a chick. Adol states it's not like one, but rather she is one. Boromir follows up if she wasn't, she wouldn't have those hanging off her, clearly referring to her breasts. He looks down and sees he really does have breasts, shocked and asking what they are absent-mindedly. Adol wonders if she may be crazy asking her if she really doesn't know. Still processing everything, Adol wonders if he met before while Boromir asks Adol to introduce her to him if he did. Lotto asks Piri for a mirror quick and looks into the reflection. He sees that he looks exactly like the girl he met, dropping and breaking the mirror in shock. Piri asks for 50 Gold pieces for the mirror. Adol notices he speaks like Lotto but Boromir is worried Adol thinks she might be Jang-Mi, wondering if her body developed quicker than possible. Jang-Gun pretends he confused them for someone else and quickly escapes as they look away. Some distance away, Jang-Gun confirms his escape and thinks about what's going on, step-by step. He confirms it's definitely not his appearance data and resembles the girl he met back in the net room. He thinks back to the Yureka ID card and thinks he connected to that instead. He then concludes that shouldn't be possible since the VR headsets do a retinal scan before connection and shouldn't connect with an appearance other than their own. He then concludes the Yureka ID card is actually a hacking program. Jang-Gun comes across Adol and Boromir in town. He greets them and asks if they're going hunting. He pretends to be a player who had a disagreement with their previous party they promised to meet and asks to join them. Adol starts to refuse, saying they go to dangerous areas a lot and that it would be difficult, but secretly it's because he doesn't want to split the drops since he'd be worse off. Boromir, however, clubs Adol and says she can join them. He happily thanks them like a cute girl. Lotto decides that since he is like this anyway, he may as well have fun with it. Adol is quietly upset a this, wishing Lotto was around so he wouldn't have to take this. The girl tells Adol she'll only take 10% of the drops since they're doing her a favor to Adol's relief. However, the real reason is because Lotto was able to tell what Adol was thinking. As they walk through the forest, Adol asks how long she's been playing Lost Saga. He lies and says he's a beginner, so not long. Adol instructs her to stay back and support them from the rear, which he accepts cutely. Boromir offers to have her call him if she's in trouble because he's a high level Priest. Adol thinks they should introduce themselves. Boromir asks for her name. Unable to think of of one, he stalls saying he just started so his memories are hazy. Adol introduces himself and then introduces Boromir. Jang-Gun knows he needs to think of one fast and remembers the name on the ID card. He finally introduces herself as the Swordswoman, Yureka. He then checks his equipment and believes he's a Swordswoman due to having basic equipment and a single sword. Boromir switches to his shoujo face admiring her name. Yureka awkwardly thanks him while internally saying he sounds greasy saying that. Adol announces they arrived to their hunting ground for the day: Terror Tower. Yureka is stunned that they would choose someplace where it's rumored no one has reached the top. He recalls that even he and his friends challenged it, but had to give up before they were less than halfway up. He nervously says out loud that it's said several guilds working together came here and were annihilated. Boromir laughs it off saying if they can't go on, they'll quit midway and escape. He then explains there was a time that he and Adol reached the 18th Floor, hoping the top will be within reach if all goes well and then psychs himself up. Yureka recounts the highest the reached was the 8th Floor, yet is stunned to hear they secretly have smashed through another 10 floors since. As they press on, Yureka is starting to feel left behind. In the tower, Adol casts Fire Wall and Magic Missile Volley against a Zombie Dragon. Yureka thinks to himself that those spells won't work and the monster will just shrug it of. He then uses Fusion Magic to create Fire Missile against the monster, shocking Yureka, unaware Adol could combine magic. He then rushed the monster and uses Iron Rage Kick to finish it off. Unfortunately, it survived the attack. Yureka warns him, but Adol is unable to get away. Boromir arrives in time and delivers the finishing blow, scolding Adol to be more careful. Adol thanks him for the save. Yureka then asks Boromir what happend to the monsters he was fighting, to which Boromir points out he already killed all five Death Knights, again to Yureka's shock. Boromir reminds Adol that they're only on Level 12 and asks if he's got enough energy continue. Adol admits he'll make do somehow. Yureka notices armor underneath Boromir's torn robes and asks about it. Boromir reveals it's Orihalcon Body Armor. Adol explains that Orihalcon is top-grade material that doesn't interfere with magic ability when equipped and that they got it on Level 15. Boromir explains that thanks to the armor he can fight and heal himself at the same time, arrogantly claiming that it's because of the great body control he has, trying to impress Yureka. Yureka, however, notes that while his skill has changed, his personality hasn't. Yureka, feeling lonely, wonders what they are thinking and suspects this isn't the first time they hunted without him. As Adol gets up, he explains that there's another guy they usually hang out with. He describes him as a Mage named Lotto and that while he's a small guy, he's very pretty strong. He tells her that the three of them have played together since the beta service several years ago and that they fit well together. He describes that they all had pretty balanced skill distributions so their skill levels were pretty similar, making fun of Lotto's height again. He then admit that it was no longer the case. He recounts that they all fought an opponent that was very strong, but that even though Adol and Boromir lacked the skill to fight him, Lotto fought him to a standstill. Yureka realizes he is referring to their fight against Aradon. Boromir interrupts him, telling Adol to tell the story straight. Bluntly, Boromir states they didn't have sufficient skill and were unprepared. Adol consoles him, rhetorically asking why they're here. He then returns to Yureka concluding that's why they're here: because they hate to be a burden or more like they hate to fall behind. Boromir urges the group to push on to the next level. Yureka is in awe of their motivation. The 18th Floor After some more climbing they finally reach the 18th floor, Adol and Boromir's record. Yureka wonders to himself what kind of monsters are there that made these two retreat Adol and Boromir don't recognize it since it wasn't there before. However, the goblin confirms he knows who they are from last time, addressing Adol and Boromir by name, but not recognizing Yureka, asking her name. Yureka starts to call herself Lotto, but cuts herself off quickly saying she meant to say Yureka. She then intimidates the goblin saying she shouldn't have to say her name and asks who he is. The goblin introduces himself as Koin, the guard of Terror Tower. Adol suspects he's either a goblin or maybe a gremlin. Boromir prepares to kill him, but Koin desperately tells them to stop, panicking. He begs them not to kill him since he doesn't give much experience and has almost no Gold. Adol translates that to mean the same thing as "I don't taste very good" to keep from being eaten. Reluctantly, Boromir agrees that it sounds familiar, stopping his attack. Koin corrects himself saying he's more like a guide than a guard. Adol asks what they could possibly need guidance on. Koin simply states they just need to wait 5 minutes. Boromir suggests they kill it, Adol indifferent to the idea, and is about to do so until Koin quickly says it's because the 18th Floor Boss isn't ready yet and they need to wait 5 minutes, cowering. Boromir asks what the point in telling that is. Yureka then thinks it's because the boss character requires high quality graphics and a special AI. Because it takes time to load all that data, what they are experiencing is like a loading message. Koin sucks up to Yureka for that, though Yureka angrily rebuffs him. Boromir doesn't recall anything like that last time, but Adol thinks there is some truth to that theory, adding that the server expansion problems would slow down data processing speed and that this place is no exception. Boromir asks if that's the case. At first Koin refuses to answer because he's a native to Lost Saga and knows nothing about any other worlds, but quickly agrees with Adol's theory after being threatened by Boromir's mace again. Adol relents and decides to wait and take a rest. Yureka agrees as well. After 5 minutes, Koin thanks them for their patience and says they're free to enter. Boromir scoffs at him saying they were going to do that without him saying anything, kicking Koin on the way in. Adol warns Yureka that he may not be able to protect her this time. As they enter the room, they look around, not sure where it will come from. They then hear the sound of horse hooves. A voice says it's been a while. Adol and Boromir realize it's here. Yureka notices a figure on a horse and think it's just one knight on a horse.The figure is revealed to be a very flamboyant and vain Centaur. It taunts the group saying they returned because they couldn't forget his beauty and came seeking him again. Adol reminds Boromir to not get beaten like last time and Boromir confirms that. Yureka is let down that they are making a big deal out of a single Centaur. The Centaur wags his finger saying he doesn't attack their weak points treacherously and will only fight them fair and square. Boromir angrily argues with it that he was, ignoring Adol's warnings. The Centaur taunts him that he likes his spirit. Boromir angrily chases the laughing Centaur as he wildly swings his mace in rage, to Yureka's disbelief. The Centaur taunts Boromir, getting bored, asks if he's just going to keep chasing him. Boromir smiles as he notices Adol doing a jumping strike at the Centaur in it's blind spot, as they planned. However, even without looking, Centaur was able to dodge Adol's punch due to his enhanced horse hearing. He explains that he was able to hear Adol leap and spotted him from that. Boromir angrily attacks, but is kicked by the Centaur's back legs. Centaur then decides to start attacking, feeling bored, and fires an arrow at Adol, which he dodges. Yureka already figured it was using archery. He knows that since they lack a consecutive attack speed, he'll wait for his chance and attack when he can't fire. However, this turns out to be pointless as the Centaur was using a crossbow, making consecutive attacks not an issue. Centaur notices Yureka and apologizes for not entertaining the lady as well, pointing his crossbow at her. Adol uses this distraction to take a chance at attacking, but the Centaur mocks him saying he never learns firing a bolt at him, as Boromir feared would happen. Yureka panics and tries to run towards Adol but Boromir stops him. Yureka argues that Adol will only get hit more if he stays there. Boromir explains that the Centaurs mobility and quick attacks are not what's scary and asks if she knows about the magic spell Confusion. He then explains that if your magic resistance is high, it's not much of a threat. He then hypothetically asks what happens when Confusion is added to a contact weapon. In response, Adol removes the arrow from his chest and looks darkly over to Boromir and Yureka. Boromir ominously states that the last time they were here, Boromir was the one who was hit and nearly killed Adol, to Yureka's shock, wondering if Boromir became stronger than Adol. Boromir then states he was killed and suffered a game over, aggravating him silently for being misleading. Centaur orders Adol to go kill them. Boromir then orders Yureka to follow his instructions. When he asks what it is, Boromir tells her to buy some time as he escapes, to his fury. He then hears a mysterious voice chastising him and tells him to dodge. He obeys, narrowly missing Adol's ground-breaking stomp. Yureka is relieved by the locky dodge, but wonders what that voice was. Boromir keeps running for the door and almost makes it, but Adol beats him to it, kicking the door shut, saying it's a no-go zone here from here. Boromir angrily defies Adol and swing his mace at him, but Adol blocks the attack. Boromir, impressed at the block. throws a punch, but Adol defends against that as well. Boromir scoffs at Adol trying to have a contest of strength, since Borrmir has a higher strength stat than Adol giving him the upper hand. Adol silent responds by quickly jumping and then kicking Boromir upside the head with both feet. Yureka runs to Boromir and Adol runs for both. Yureka realizes he can't dodge when the voice tells him to lift up Boromir. He obeys, using Boromir's body to block Adol's blow, to Yureka's surprise. The voice then instructs him to push him forward. He does so, knocking Adol on his back. The voice commends him tell him to step on them now. Yureka does so, figuring he might as well. He then asks the voice what he should do next. The voice tells he should obviously feed him a knuckle sandwich. Yureka starts to object about a non-brawler using their hands, but the voice presses him to do it. Yureka does so, knocking out Adol. Yureka, looks at his fist, now wondering what kind of super character this is to be able to knock out Adol in one blow. The voice snaps him out of it, telling him to tilt his head to the left. He quickly does so, dodging the Centaur's crossbow bolt. The Centaur lightly chides him about him not thinking an unexpected ambush. Nursing his scraped cheek, he admits he forgot about the really important enemy. The Centaur in unsatisfied that he forgot the presence of a body such as his. The Centaur rapid-fires the crossbow while Yureka keeps dodging them, taunting that he will give something to remember him by. The voice is frustrated that all he's doing is running. He asks her what she would do in this situation. She says he should obviously get closer while dodging the arrows and attack. Yureka whines that it's easy to say that. The voice reminds him that he has not come to harm listening to her instructions. Yureka concedes and asks her what he should do. The voice tells him to watch the flight of the arrows, which he does. She tells him to ignore an arrow since it's not in his path, but to dodge for the next arrow aiming for his chest's right side. Yureka does so, and is amazed he even saw that arrow. The voice instructs that the next arrow is harder, so to swat it away with his hand. As he does so, it then instructs him to tilt his head to the right and then turn left. As he does so, Yureka is amazed at the character's incredible speed. Even the Centaur says it shouldn't be possible. However, Yureka disobeys the voice and does a leaping attack, believing a feint is too obvious. The voice calls him an idiot for it. Yureka sees Boromir's mace and barely dodges it. The Centaur then states he was confused for a second since it was an unexpected action, but was glad he got some insurance just in case, motioning to a hateful-looking Boromir. Yureka then realizes the first arrow from before wasn't aimed at her, but at Boromir. The Centaur grins as Adol walks up to him claiming the fight was now 3 on 1 and orders Adol to finish her. However, Adol strikes Boromir, knocking him out cold. The Centau demands to know what he is doing and Adol rebuffs asking what it looks like. He then uses his Gold Dragon Strike, killing the Centaur, to his disbelief. Yureka cheers asking Adol if his charm got dispelled. Adol admits that's not what happened, revealing his chest armor, saying he was never affected in the first place. Yureka, confused, what happened up til now. Adol explains that it was an act while he waiting for an opening to attack, but that Yureka was doing better than he expected. Acting girly, Yureka playfully scolds him for not warning her. Adol tries to explain that there's a saying to deceive your enemies, you must deceive your friends. At first Yureka suspects the same is for Boromir, but Adol denies this, saying that's expecting too much. Yureka admits this is true, quietly. They then head up to the 19th Floor, a new record for the team. Meeting Basara Arriving at the 19th Floor, they once again meet Koin, welcoming them to the 19th Floor. Boromir asks if he can kill it and Adol answers he doesn't see a problem with it. Koin panics, begging them to wait and if they kill hiom, tye won't know how much longer they have to wait. Boromir shoulders his mace, asking how long they have to wait this time. Koin nervously asks if they plan to kill after he tells them. Boromir responds asking if they look like villains. Koin answered nervously they have to wait 3 minutes this time. Boromir cuts him by thanking him and prepares to land a killing blow. Koin freaked out, knowing this would happen and quickly states he was lying too. Boromir says he doesn't look it but that Koin knew how to use his head. Koin responds that was because he was obviously burned once before. Boromir gives up, annoyed. Yureka, however, thinks it's strange. He explains that no matter how data intensive the monsters may be, the data for the next floor would be prepared in advance while they were fighting on the 18th Floor normally. Adol agrees that sounds right. Boromir considers this and decides to see it for themselves, killing Koin and progressing to the room. When they enter, they see that all the monsters had been annihilated. As Yureka suspected, another player is slashing ahead one step ahead of them. Adol agrees saying it explains why there had to be time to for new data to be prepared. They rush up to the next floor. They reach the boss room just as a player was finishing off the Titan Ogre boss monster. They all wonder who he is as the player glances back at them. Boromir then thinks he's the final boss of Terror Tower, though Yureka angrily corrects him that it's obviously another player. Boromir then asks what he's doing there. Adol deduces he must have come in before them, but suspected it was a group, not one person. The player silently picks up the monster's weapon, the Titan Ogre Scimitar, while shouldering a giant claymore sword. He swings it around, confusing Yureka on what he's doing. With a yell, the player slams the scimitar against the claymore. After a few moments, he tosses aside the scimitar, saying the other sword was really better. Yureka realizes he was doing everything to test the new items. Adol agrees it's quite special. Boromir feels offended saying he's being rude by not giving a damn about them. Basara, openly ignoring them, goes to leave the room. This angers Boromir and Yureka. Boromir snaps and chastises the player that if you pass a player, you at least pretend to see them. He demands to know who he is that makes him so special. Yureka tries to calm him down. The player answers,as he leaves, that he is the warrior Basara. Boromir is unfamiliar with the name, but Yureka recognizes it. Adol, however, notices a bigger problem: the Titan Ogre had regenerated, forcing them to fight it as Basara left the tower. Much later, they all return to Piri's shop putting a Titan Ogre Scimitar on her counter, to her surprise. Exhausted from the ordeal, Boromir asks her to value the sword. Adol is relieved they're alive and Boromir confidently states that if the other guy survived, so could they. Adol also thanks Yureka for her help, to which he nervously reciprocates, glad that he could help. Mentally, he also notes that Yureka's abilities are far greater than he imagined. Piri then informs Adol she can't buy it. Adol asks if it's not worth anything. Piri responds that's not the problem, but Boromir interrupts saying he expected this since the other guy threw it away because it was useless. Piri insists they listen to the end and continues saying that it's so expensive, she doesn't have the money to buy it. They asks how much it cost. She answers approximately 700,000 Gold, surprising Boromir and Yureka, and that she wouldn't have that money even if she sold all the items in her shop. She adds that there are not many shops in Normal City that can buy it. She advises that if they sell it on auction, they can easily sell it for 1 million. Adol asks if it's that expensive an item, prompting Piri to pull out a book to check. She reads that the Titan Ogre Scimitar is a rare item and that it's an elite weapon that doesn't wear even after 6 months of use. Adol is surprised while Boromir and Yureka are in awe with greed. Boromir is amazed it's so great a weapon but also wonders how much Basara's sword costs. Boromir thinks about it and believes he only reached the final boss because of his incredible weapon. Yureka is ashamed he doesn't have an analytical mind. He then states that he thought about it a bit and everything is clear, saying Basara is thought to be the strongest player in Lost Saga. Adol and Boromir look at Yureka as he thinks to himself that he heard about him how he was seen exiting high level dungeons. Boromir and Adol look at Yureka suspiciously, He asks why they are looking at him like that. Adol answers it's because something is strange and blankly asks if Yureka is really a beginner, causing Yureka to panic. Boromir agrees saying that for a beginner, she knows way too many things and Adol adds that her abilities are curiously high. Yureka, feeling like a criminal caught by the police, is worried he might be caught. Yureka starts to explain, but distracts everyone by using an oncoming Row to act like Aradon is approaching. They turn around and see Row, who greets them awkwardly asking if there's a problem and takes the opportunity to escape around the corner of the shop. After he makes sure they are gone, he also says to himself that he's curious about this character. He then gets the idea to check her Skills screen to see what he can use. However, he discovers all the weapon and magic skills are at 0, giving him nothing he can use. He then switches to the stats screen to find that all abilities are maxed out at 999. He realizes that Yureka is a character that fights only using brute force. He then heads offline and heads to the cafe. (Redirect to Lotto (Jang-Gun)) Abilities * '''No Skills: '''Unlike other players, Yureka does not have any player skills she can use, relying on brute strength. * '''All Stats Maxed: '''Because she is a hacked character, all her player stats are at maximum levels. Gallery